The present application claims priority from Taiwan Application No. 089126642, entitled xe2x80x9cModule Carrier of Computer,xe2x80x9d filed on Dec. 13, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module carrier of computer, and more particularly, to the module carrier of computer, which enables a user to easily, mount and dismount the module of a computer of notebook type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer technology is different from day to day, and a variety of peripheral devices have become the standard equipments to be mounted on computers as modules. Since the notebook computer is easy to carry and becomes more and more compact with a reasonable price, the notebook computer becomes more and more popular. Meanwhile, since the size of a notebook computer is required to be as small as possible, most of the peripheral devices of a notebook computer are designed to become independent modules so as to be mounted and dismounted easily.
However, dismounting a module from a notebook computer is not so easy at present. To a user who wants to dismount a module, he has to reverse the notebook computer first, then to release the fixing apparatus with one hand and push the module out from the notebook computer with the other hand. Moreover, if the user applies an improperly force when withdrawing the module, he could damage the connecting device between the module and the motherboard.
It is known in the prior art, the module carrier employs a gear set for moving between the module and a computer. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a gear set 1 accompanying with a rack 2 for moving the supporting plate 3 according to the prior art in which the gear set 1 and the rack 2 are made of metal. However, the disadvantages are that the gear set 1 and the rack 2 are too heavy and occupy a large space. Furthermore, the gear set 1 and the rack 2 can only function as moving elements for moving the supporting plate 3, and a user still needs to dismount the module manually.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a module carrier of computer so as to enable users to choose and install the required module according to their needs.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a module carrier of computer so as to enable users, without the necessary of reversing the computer, to eject the module of computer by only operating the lever installed.
For achieving the objects mentioned above, the present invention provides a module carrier of computer wherein a transmission apparatus is installed on a base plate such that, by applying the lever principle, the tray holding the module carrier thereon can be ejected from the base plate automatically for users to mount or dismount the module of computer. For ejecting the module of computer from the computer, at first, a user has to release the fastened status of the tray for moving the tray outwardly, then relying on the pushing arm and the spring force of the spring sheet to eject the tray fully out, thus to accomplish the ejection motion of the module of computer. For mounting the module of computer, the user only needs to push the tray toward the base plate and the fastening status between the tray and the base plate can be thus achieved.
These and other objects of the present invention will become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detail description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.